rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
GM's Journal - March 1894
Thursday 1st March, 1894 Jones is the second of the group to collapse and be unable to move under their own power. Friday 2nd March, 1894 Belladonna collapses, while carrying Jones, and many others are near to total collapse. Carstairs spies what might be movement far in the distance and starts to stagger towards it, but realises that who or whatever it is, he will never reach them. Finding what combustibles he can, he sets a fire and waves and shouts as much as he can. The Bedouin Traders that he attracts the attention of give water, food and shelter to the Rippers. Monday 5th March, 1894 All are rested and recovered from the trials of the desert, and, with proper supplies, can continue on to Cairo. Monday 12th March, 1894 Arrive back in Cairo and sleep in a real bed in the hotel for the first time in ... too long. Tuesday 13th March, 1894 Start to try and track down Dr. Stewart, wanting revenge. A visit to the old astrologer finds that he has left Cairo, somewhat swiftly. A few books and scrolls lying around indicate that there is a dark portent coming. Belladonna goes to visit Davis at the asylum, but discovers that he was signed out the day before, by Dr. Stewart! Stewart had papers signed by a Police Inspector and the Director of the Museum of Antiquities, clearing Davis of all charges. The Doctor at the asylum was told that Davis was being taken back to America for treatment. Garvin and others investigate the docks, but find that no 'unusual' traffic has occured. The Museum of Antiquities A visit to the museum, and a small bribe to a secretary, gains an audience with the director. He disavows any knowledge of Davis innocence, or signing any papers to that effect. He has, however, seen Dr. Stewart. Just yesterday he was referencing several books in the museum library. The librarian is called to help find precisely which books. While Belladonna pores over the books that Stewart was reading, Garvin and Carstairs investigate Stewart's office. It would appear that he's not been here in several weeks, but they do find a piece of paper in the wastepaper basket, upon which are several 'copies' of the Director's signiature! Carstairs leaves a letter for the director informing him of this discovery, then goes to help Belladonna in her researches. One of the books that Stewart was reading has a page missing - questioning the librarian reveals that the Director has a first edition of the book, as he was a friend of the author, so might allow them access to his 'undamaged' copy. It is late at night, however, but feeling that time is pressing, they visit him right away. The book outlines an Egyptian spell to turn a living being into a mummy of great power - it requires an item dedicated to Set, a blood sacrifice, a temple to Set and a certain alignment of stars - much like the dark portent the astrologer fled! Realising rest is needed before action in this case, they return to the hotel. Wednesday 14th March, 1894 After breakfast, they head to see the police inspector that signed Davis release. While leaving the hotel it is noticed that someone is signing into the room that Davis had used. Inquiries with the hotel staff discover that Dr. Stewart was there before breakfast, clearing out Davis room, as he would be returning to America ... Inspector Al-Marduk knows nothing of the release papers for Davis, and is quite concerned that he may have been kidnapped for 'nefarious purposes'. As the Rippers have an idea as to where Davis may have been taken, he insists on taking several of his best men with him as the Rippers may 'aid him' in arresting the criminal "After all, we can't have you Europeans running around killing one another ..." The Temple of Set. As night falls, they sneak up to the Temple of Set, all goes well, until Belladonna steps on a twig, the snap shattering the silence of the desert and alerting guards to the presence of interlopers. Garvin uses his natural agility to leap his way into the Temple, and is set upon by an overwhelming number of cultists. The Police and the rest of the Rippers gradually force their way in as well, and can see Stewart, with Davis bound at his feet, performing some kind of ritual. None of the heroes can fight their way to Stewart in time to stop the rituals completion. Davis' body rises up into the air, and it seems that his very soul is torn out and the energy fed into Stewart! Stewart, now a 'Living Mummy' starts to make his way from the temple. The police that see this transformation flee into the night, though Inspector Al-Marduk remains. The cultists are willing to fight to the death to allow their leader to escape, and the Rippers indulge their desires, Stewart makes it out into the night, when Belladonna and Garvin both remember that Mummies are suceptible to fire. Several of the Rippers grab hold of the candelabras that fill the temple and use them as burning 'spears' to attack Stewart. Overconfident with his new abilities, Stewart chooses to stand and fight rather than flee to safety and attempts to animate some statues to aid him, and succeeds with a single statue, even as he is slain! The statue freezes again, in a most curious position, that will, no doubt, confuse future historians. Thursday 15th March - Saturday 31st March, 1894 Carstairs, along with Oakley and Jeffry meet with the equipment and diggers that Carstairs had arranged to arrive ready for the dig at Saqqara. Look at the Strategic Missions page for more information. The rest of the Rippers take a steamer from Alexandria, and return to Southend. En route, Jones attempts to remove his own hand, sickened by the blackened mess the Mummy Rot has caused. He balks at the last moment, however, and is bandaged up by Doctor House. He will require some rest to get the full strength back in his hand. Dr. House gets into a challenging game of deck tennis and sprains herself badly, also needing some time to rest and recuperate once back in England. Cheng-Lou talks of his time back in China, while on the journey - it transpires that he was once the owner of a Silk farm.